Kendall and Gabrielle's OwnRelationship?
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Eight-year-old Kendall Knight is ecstatic when eight-year-old Gabrielle Appleton moves across from the street from his house from Virginia. So, when ten years come back to haunt them...and Gabrielle goes back to Virginia for college...will Kendall be able to keep himself from missing her? And, by doing so, will he be able to save her before its too late? Read and Review!
1. Kendall Meets The Appletons

Eight-year-old Kendall Francis Knight was scowling out the window at the U-Haul across the street.

A girl about Kendall's age with shining auburn hair stepped out of the U-Haul, clutching a small blanket.

Kendall didn't want to admit it...but...he like this girl...something different about her, well, for him.

"Hey, Mom!" Kendall called into the kitchen from the living room. "Yes?" She callled back in reply.

"We got new neighbors...shouldn't we go see them?" Kendall asked, a small smile on his face.

"Sure." Ms. Knight replied, leading her son out the door and across the street.

The girl the Kendall noticed before...saw The Knights before a big man with black hair noticed them.

That was probably her father. "Hello...my name is Allen...this is my daughter Gabrielle." The man said.

He held out his hand to Ms. Knight, who shook it back with delight. Then he shook Kendall's hand.

"Hello...I'm Jennifer...this is my son Kendall." Ms. Knight said, gently pushing Kendall forward.

"Hi." Gabrielle said, a small smile on her face. Kendall realized that the girl had sapphire blue eyes.

"Um...hi." Kendall said, giving the girl a small smile. Allen, Mr. Appelton, clapped his sister's back.

"Gabrielle will be transferring to Minnesota Elementary next week." Mr. Appleton said proudly.

"Well, what a coincidence! That's the same school Kendall and his friends go to!" Ms. Knight said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, silently apologizing for his mother...since Minnesota Elementary is the only school in the town where they live.

That was whne Kendall noticed: Her auburn hair had daisies in her hair, a pale pink sweater, and a pair of overalls.

"How would you two like to have dinner with us tonight?" Ms. Knight asked, tilting her head and smiling.

"Mom...they probably have a lot of unpacking to do..." Kendall interjected, tilting his head slightly.

"...its true...we do...but...that doesn't mean we won't be able to take a little break." Allen said, smiling.

Gabrielle smiled, too, her eyes locked on Kendall's. She heard her father say something, but, she wasn't sure.

Gabrielle turned to her, a small smile on her face. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with them?" Her Dad asked.

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great! I don't really know anyone here." She said, her voice quiet.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at her, realizing that was the first time they had spoken since she stepped up to them.

Then, he noticed that she had in her hands. "What are those?" Kendall asked, tilting his head at the object.

"Oh...its nothing. Just some pictures I took before we left Virginia to come here." Gabrielle explained.

"Pictures? Of what?" He asked. He couldn't help it...he was just shocked with this new information she gave her.

"Oh...just random things that made me feel safe." She said, smiling a small smile at Kendall.

Kendall smiled at her. "I have that, too. I go to the hockey rink...ever since..." Kendall trailed off, shaking her head.

Gabrielle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly. Kendall then realized she had sparkly hoops in her ears.

"You let your daughter get her ears pierced?" Ms. Knight asked, trying not to sound appalled. Allen smiled.

"Well...yeah...when she was about...three?" Allen asked, turning his head to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah...it was my Mom's idea." She said, smiling widely as if remembering something.

"Oh...Gabriella. God bless her." Allen said, smiling slightly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your wife?" Ms. Knight pressed gently.

Allen shared a look with his daughter. Gabriella nodded sadly, telling him that he can go on.

"Car accident. When Gabrielle was only six-months-old." Allen said, smiling slightly.

Mr. Appleton and Ms. Knight shared a look...and Ms. Knight nodded.

"Gabrielle...why don't you go over to the Knight's and stay with Kendall for a while, huh?" Mr. Appleton asked.

"Sure." Gabrielle said, a small smile on her face as she followed Kendall across the street.

"So, Gabrielle, besides photography, what are some of your other hobbies?" Kendall asked, in a talk show host voice.

"One...you can call me Gabby. Its only my Dad that has to call me Gabrielle. And, besides, I kind of...sing." She said.

Her voice got suddenly lower when she said that. "You sing?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...I knew you'd laugh." Gabby groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not laughing...its just...it doesn't seem like you would be the type of girl to..." He started, trailing off.

"...to what? Be able to sing? With a great voice? Is that what you mean?" Gabby asked.

Her voice didn't make it seem like she was angry...just...calm. Like she was expecting it all along.

"Well...yeah...and...you know how your the only boy in your family?" Gabby asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, so?" Kendall asked, a small smile on his face. "Kendall?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked once again. "Well, I know I probably shouldn't be asking you this so soon...but...do you...?" Gabby trailed off.

"I...what?" Kendall asked, tilting his head. "Well...um...a sort of...you know..." Gabby said, trailing off again.

"You mean...that you and I have a certain...connection? A spark that no one else knows about?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah...kind of...its just that..." She started, avoiding his gaze. Kendall tlited his head, rolling his eyes.

"Just that...what? That you and I are...too young? Too nieve?" He asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Well...yeah...well...I mean...you're probably not nieve...but...I know for a fact that I am." Gabby said, rambling.

Kendall cut off her rambling with a kiss...which made Gabby widen her eyes. Kendall tilted her head, smiling.


	2. Gabrielle Starts at Minnesota Elementary

_**A/N: So, this is a few days before Logan comes to Minnesota...Gabrielle gets bullied by people on Kendall's hockey team (named Brian, my own character). See for yourself!**_

* * *

Gabrielle walked into Minnesota Elementary, her red-and-gold-star-studded messenger bag swinging from side-to-side.

Her red leather jacket hung off her right shoulder...her black-and-white polka dot skirt hung a little too-low...well, in the teachers' case, that is. Also, she wore six-inch high heels.

Kendall was sort of matching her. He wore a black-and-white plaid button-down,and a red plain t-shirt under that. He also had a red backpack swinging off of his shoulder.

"So, dude, you really kissed her?" James cackled, not realizing Gabrielle was standing feet behind her.

"Yes, I kissed her, but, I only did it because she was rambling and it was getting annoying." Kendall said, defensively.

"James, let Kendall go, alright? You do the same thing with every thing that moves and breathes." Carlos snapped.

"Kendall?" That was when Gabrielle was noticed. The boys all turned around, and Kendall's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Gabby...I-" Kendall started, coming toward her a few steps. Gabrielle held up her hand.

"Don't. I need to know...is that really how you feel about me...that I'm annoying?" Gabby asked, her tone pleading.

"No...of course not. Gabby, that's not what I meant." Kendall said quickly, shaking his head.

"Then why did you tell James that?" Gabrielle asked, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Gabby...its just that...James was bugging me about you...its just that..." Kendall started, rolling his eyes.

"What are you _talking _about?" James asked, cackling once again.

James, just _shut up_, alright?" Carlos snapped, flashing Gabrielle a weird smile. Then, he walked away.

Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears when she looked at Kendall. She shook her head, then stormed away.

"Gabby, just wait a minute!" Kendall called after her. He stopped when she realized her hand was up in a stop-motion.

"Look what you did! She probably hates me now, James!" Kendall screamed after Gabrielle turned the corner.

"Why do you care, Kendall? She's just another girl that's falling all over you." James demanded, tilting his head.

"She's not just another girl, James! She's my neighbor...and a girl I'm really close to!" Kendall exclaimed.

"How is she not just another girl?" James asked, a small smile on his face. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Alright...fine. I really do love her...I know I shouldn't, but, I do." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabby turned the corner right as Kendall said that he loved her. Carlos smiled at her from next to her, smiling.

"You see? No matter what James says, Kendall really does love you." Carlos said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kendall?" Gabrielle asked, her voice quiet. Kendall turned right around.

As soon as he looked at her, her hair literally blew in the wind. Well, a fan at least.

Gabby ran up to him, threw her arms around him, and knocked him down to the ground.

Kendall's eyes widened. "So, what does this mean?" He asked, barely breathing.

"What do you mean what does this mean?" Gabby asked, her own blue eyes widening slightly at the mere thought of it.

"I mean, are we...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kendall asked, giving her a small smile.

"Well...I guess we could be boyfriend and girlfriend." Gabrielle said.

"Good." Kendall said. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips came together with a smack.

When they pulled away, the two of them couldn't breathe. They heard a door close and didn't bother checking.

~Later. 12:00-Lunch Time.~

Gabrielle was carrying her lunch tray through the cafeteria, trying to balance it with her messenger bag on her shoulder.

Kendall saw her across the room and waved. Gabby waved back, her tray tilting forward slightly.

Kendall ran toward Gabby and caught the tray before it fell and she was doomed to years of humiliation.

Gabrielle smiled at her...well...boyfriend. Then, Brad came sauntering up to her. Kendall glared at Brad.

"Hey, baby." Brad said, when he got right up in Gabby's face. "Brad, stay away from her." Kendall said.

His voice was scary firm. "Who are you to say about that, Knight?" Brad practically spat.

"Maybe because Gabrielle happens to be my girlfriend." Kendall said, grabbing Gabby's hand and squeezing it.

"Oh...sorry 'bout that. You know how it is around here." Brad said, running away from the two.

"Why is he so afraid of you?" Gabby asked, after Brad had walked away. James clapped Kendall on the back.

"That's because Kendall here happens to be captain of the hockey team." Carlos said, giving Kendall a big smile.

"You never told me that." Gabrielle said, a small, pleasant smile on her face. Kendall shook his head, smliing.

"That's because you never gave me the chance to." He said, giving her cheek a quick kiss.

That, of course, made the small red-head blush as bright a red as her hair. Kendall smiled, and winked at her, too.

Carlos shook his head, absentmindedly taking James' hand. "They like each other." Kendall whispered to Gabby.

"Oh...well...that explains why Carlos got so mad earlier today." Gabrielle said, taking Kendall's hand.

Kendall pulled out a seat next to Carlos for Gabrielle. She smiled a thank-you. Kendall went around the table.

He saw Brad across the room, and gave him a warning look. Gabrielle squeezed his hand underneath the table.

Kendall gave Gabrielle a soft, apologetic smile. Gabby smiled back, assuring him that she was ok.

Gabrielle's chair tipped sideways all of a sudden, which made Kendall glare around the room.

He went around and gave Gabrielle his hand and tipped the chair back into place, when he realized a bolt was missing.

"Why don't you come over and sit next to me, huh?" Kendall asked, taking her hand and walking her to the other side of the table.

When Gabrielle sat down, she knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
